Forever Yours (Norway x Reader)
by the Harlequin Girl
Summary: Because on night really can change it all.


"I Love you Mommy" a child told his weeping mother on a cold winter's midnight.

**4yrs. Earlier**

There once lived a girl comparable to an angel, she was kind to everyone she met, and some would call her perfect. She was only Eighteen when she moved to Norway to study at a renown university, there she met Lukas, a native to Norway and they became the closest of friends, they even rented a house together because it was easier then renting a dorm. Both wished that they could possibly be more then friends, but neither knew the others feelings and didn't want to ruin there perfect friendship by making a move. But even though she didn't have Lukas by her side the way she wished she could, she was happy to be his friend. For her first year in Norway she was happy, or at least till the day her whole world fell through. Some of her friends stopped by one night and asked her to come with them to party on the other side of town, there would be music and dancing and everyone would be having fun, letting loose from the stress that came from attending the university.

"I need to study" she told them, but her friends were like,

"Come on, just one night with your buddies! It's a Saturday, so come on lets party, all the liquor you could want and all the guys are total hotties."

"Alright" she told them before getting ready. Not long after the party started swinging, it was drinks and puffs of drugs to blur her mind and cloud her head. Across the room a familiar face was checking her up and down, liking his lips. Mathias, was Lukas's cousin and had seen (y/n) before and she was on his list. (y/n) was so disorientated, that she didn't even realize they were kissing till she felt his hand rub her thighs.

"No Mathias, stop it!" She told him in protest.

"Chill, I got it covered" He told her as he carried her upstairs to his room and locked the door.

A couple weeks later, (y/n)'s been feeling like death. Having noticed it to, Lukas insists (y/n) should go see the doctor. When she goes to leave he even offers to drive her. When she arrived at the doctors, they do a finger prick and run the usual tests and then some after the usual test came out normal.

"Congratulations!" the doctor tells them "Your expecting, your around two months right now." He finish's shaking Lukas's hand while mistaking him as the father.

"Impossible" (y/n) whispers, Not even bothering to correct the doctors conclusion about Lukas. Over the past year she had only had sex with one person and it wasn't even really mutual sex. She was just hoping the doctor was some how wrong. Waiting till she got back to there house, she borrowed Lukas's phone and dialed the almost to familiar name.

"King on Northern Europe speaking"

"Hello Mathias, this is (y/n) from the part about two months back I-"

"The (h/C) haired chic?"

"Yes, I was calling-"

"Because you couldn't get enough of me right, well its your lucky day, I'm free tonight if you want to swing by."

"No, I'm actually calling because... I was wondering if you used protection that night?"

"Why would I your on the pill and-" he said through the phone as both it and her fell to the ground and placed a hand on her stomach as she broke into tears. Lukas who had so far kept his cool, finally let a slight frown touch his lips as he entered the room and pulled (y/n) into his lap. Picking up the phone, it takes all his will not to drive to his cousins place and kill the dane.

"Mathias, listen hard and listen well you stupid dane, (y/n)'s pregnant." he says trying not to yell while (y/n)'s in hi arms.

"Just have her abort it, I don't need some loss hussy claiming I'm the father of her bastard child" (y/n) hears Mathias tell Lukas before hanging up. What do I do now, she thought while crying into Lukas's shirt. The only word that entered her mind were the exact rewind of Mathias's, Abort. But at the same time another thought crossed her mind, what does Lukas think of me now. Is he going to abandon me now too?

"Lukas, I'm a wreck and a pregnant adolescent, I don't know what to do, I keep asking myself but I cant find an answer. But that's not the worst part, I'm afraid Lukas, Afraid that you hate me now." she told him as she gripped his shirt tighter and continued to let the tears paint her face. Her worthlessness at the moment haunted her mind and she wondered if it was worth it. If I go through with this will I be a good mother or would the kid hate me for not being married to its father? If I do get an abortion, will it become another regret? Do I have the right to take the life of a child who has done nothing wrong all because of my mistake?

"Shhh (y/n), please don't cry, it causes me so much pain when you cry like this because I know I cant do anything to fix this. Its not your fault, its that stupid dane's." he said before lifting her chin so her tear filled eyes met his emotionless yet some how sad orbs. "But there is something you should know, a secret I wish I could have told you sooner. Jeg elsker deg, and even though your pregnant with my cousin's child, I still love you and that wont ever change." he said before giving her a soft kiss. " But now you have a very important decision to make (y/n). You can either become a mother, or press the eject button, either way I'll still love you."

"I know its probably unwise but I'm going to keep it. I'm not going to kill a child because of my mistake, and I wont love him any less then I would if he was born under different circumstances." she says before looking down to her stomach "I feel you little angel, I'll always protect you , I wont let daddy take your life away nor will I regret you... I promise. " She whispers to her womb before texting Mathias: You see this baby in my stomach, I'm going to love it, regardless if you help me as its father.

Eight months has come and gone and the love between Lukas and (y/n) blossoms into the highest romance one can have for another. Lukas and (y/n) got engaged and Lukas is even adopting the baby resting inside (y/n). Life couldn't be better (y/n) thinks as she finishes decorating the babies room so it's ready when its due in two weeks. Lukas's brother Berwald and his wife Tina had been over to help and they were all sitting having coffee when there was a knock on the door. Upon answering it she found Mathias with a fist full of familiar but crinkled papers in hand. The paper was a court notice summoning him to court over the child support he was refusing to pay (y/n). Ripping the notice in front of (y/n)'s face, she could see the anger in him pulse through his eyes.

"This is crazy (y/n), you need to abort, I'm not paying you anything and I'm not going to court. My girlfriend found out and now if I become a father she's threatening to leave and I took me far to long to get her" he yelled in rage. (y/n) tells him no and that she's due in two weeks so even if she wanted to it was to late. ((Just a fun fact for you, you can only get an abortion if your under the 12-18 week mark depending the country)) "You want to bet bitch?'" he says to her before punching her in the ribs so hard she falls to the ground. Besides the obvious pain in her abdomen, the first thing she notices is the blood seeping onto the floor.

"Lukas!" she screams at the top of her lungs as Mathias grabs her by the hair and prepares to strike again.

"Goodbye little kiddie" he said as she began to weep and went to kick her enlarged stomach. But just in time Lukas and His brother Come charging into the hallway and tackle Mathias before he can deal the blow. While the men were busy restraining Mathias, Tina had gotten a hold of the police and they were on there way with an ambulance.

When (y/n) arrived at the hospital the doctors rushed her into the E.R. immediately checking the condition of her baby. They found that she had all but one rib broken, but they couldn't tell if the child was harmed. But they did find that the child needed to be delivered immediately via C-section if there was any chance for it to survive.

**Back to the Opening Scene**

"I love you Mommy" four year old Emil told his mother. He had woken up because he heard her screaming and ran to his parents room to find her curled up and crying. It looked like she had another night terror or at least that's what his father told him they were when this had happened before. But tonight his father was working late, so little Emil was the only one left to comfort his mother. Doing his best to hug her with his small arms, he was thankful when he heard the door downstairs open and close. Rushing down stair, he immediately tugged on his fathers pants to gain his attention. "Far, Mor's crying" he said pulling his father up the stairs.

"I'll take care of it, now you get to bed." Lukas said before tucking his adopted son into bed "God natt sonn" he told him before going to find his wife. Upon arriving in their room he immediately stripped of everything but his boxers, and slid into bed next to his wife. Pulling her into his embrace, it hurt him every time this happened, especially since they only thing he could do to help her was hold her and attempt to comfort her. "Shhh (y/n), everything's okay now."

"I had the dream again Lukas" she said between sobs " The one where I lost Emil and broke my promise to protect him from Mathias."

"Emil is in the room next to ours, you've nothing to fear, I wont let him near either of you ever again"

" I love you Lukas"

"Jeg elsker deg (y/n) and I always will because I wont ever stop loving you, I'm forever yours."


End file.
